


【龙猫】潜龙勿弄4

by Kogitsunya



Series: 潜龙勿弄 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※有少量mob角色×猫猫情节（没做完）
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 潜龙勿弄 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752949
Kudos: 3





	【龙猫】潜龙勿弄4

**Author's Note:**

> ※有少量mob角色×猫猫情节（没做完）

算起来，从那天晚上开始苏赫已经有三四天没怎么见过菲洛了。说不好是谁在躲着谁，但至少苏赫的心里就像是一团乱麻。

这种感情是源于爱情吗？

如果对象不是菲洛也许答案没有那么难以定夺，这个耿直的草原汉子面临着人生中第一次的感情问题，但眼下在异国他乡，他连一个可以倾诉的人都没有，只能独自一人消化这个难题。

于是在这么深思熟虑了很久之后，苏赫决定要找菲洛摊牌，因为他实在是摸不清楚这个猫魅的想法，所以选择用一个最简单粗暴的方法。

可这话到底没有说出口。

他看到了那个正在酒馆里和陌生男人调情的菲洛，这次是一个人男，正搂着菲洛的腰毫不掩饰地揩着油水，他看到菲洛对着那个男人不知道在说笑什么，然后两个人便抱在一起吻得难舍难分。

回过神来的时候苏赫才发现自己不知道什么时候已经拉着菲洛走出了酒馆，菲洛还在有点生气的叫他的名字，苏赫瞥了一眼不远处那个没有跟过来的男人，然后将菲洛拉到了隐蔽的巷子里。

“你又要干嘛啊？！”

菲洛丢了个白眼使劲吹了吹被掐红的手腕，苏赫就这么直勾勾地看着他，直到菲洛又要离开时再次把他拖回来。

“约炮而已的话，我不行吗？”

菲洛站住脚，回过头看着苏赫忽然微笑了一下，“你不行。跟你这样的新手做我太累了。”

苏赫皱起眉毛拦住又想离开的菲洛急忙说道，“我可以学，我……”

“苏赫，你真的只想约个炮而已吗？”菲洛打断了他的话，抬头继续平静地问，“你说你想把钱赚回来，我可以给你，你说你想赢了我，我可以输给你，但是苏赫我必须得给你一个建议，不要把床上的那些一时冲动的想法当真，我不是什么好人，我不值得你放弃你原本该有的生活。”

雨总是下的这么不凑巧，淅淅沥沥的小雨让冲上头的情绪逐渐平静下来，苏赫松开了撑着墙的手，低着头沉默了许久后忽然看着菲洛低声说道——

“是我输了，菲洛，我以后不会再缠着你了。”

菲洛一直站在原地看着苏赫转身离开，直到之前的男人撑着伞走过来，将他揽进怀里轻轻擦拭了一下他脸上的雨水。

“谈完了？”

菲洛低着头沉默许久后点点头，重新抬起头时对着男人露出一个完美的微笑。

“嗯，我们走吧。”

旅店的客房里，男人熟练地亲吻着菲洛的脖子，他清楚菲洛的喜好，伸进衣服里的那只手正揉着饱满的乳肉，不时地用指尖刮着敏感的乳尖。

菲洛闭着眼舒服地哼出声，一条腿随着男人的手慢慢抬高挂在他的腰上，尾巴卷住了他的手腕。

气氛恰到好处，男人还在做着前戏，菲洛却总是有点兴致缺缺，一直在发呆走神。舒服归舒服，他渐渐地开始觉得那种快感总是差了点什么所以才迟迟不能让他高潮。

“唔……还不够……”

不应该是这样小心翼翼的感觉，应该更加直接更加果断，像是没有丝毫顾虑的掠夺……

“够了！别再磨蹭了现在就干我！”

男人愣了一下，低头看着菲洛忍不住打趣道，“你什么时候变得这么没耐心了？明明以前不做够前戏还要拿脚踹我。”

菲洛愣住了，脑子里一下子闪过的却是自己几次被苏赫弄到手脚发软却爽到意识混乱的感觉，那张写满爱慕的脸和那张向自己道别的脸重叠在一起，让刚刚被撩拨起来的快感一下子如退潮一般褪去。

“不好意思，今天还是不做了。”

男人倚在床头看着菲洛爬起来去拿衣服的背影，耸了耸肩忽然问道，“菲洛，你刚刚想到的人是谁？”

“一头倔牛。”

“哦——那我以后还有机会找你玩吗？”

菲洛回头看了看那个男人思考片刻后回了一个微笑，“别等了。”

利姆萨罗敏萨还是一样的人来人往，菲洛打了个哈欠搅合着海神汤，那一脸没睡醒的样子似乎还有点狼狈。他去打听过苏赫的去向，一路从海都绕到沙都甚至是伊修加德附近，兜兜转转了一大圈最后还是回到了利姆萨罗敏萨。

菲洛没有急于立刻找到苏赫，只是一边到他走过的地方转一转一边思考着接下来的打算，但他迟迟没有想好要以什么立场把人找回来，一晃就耽误了许久。

菲洛有点无精打采，只不过这种困倦没有持续多久，因为有一个已经一个多月没见过的人突然从不远处皱着眉头路过。

“苏赫！你好厉害呀，刚刚那么大一个陆蟹你都能一下子把它劈死！”

一个猫娘叽叽喳喳地跟在苏赫身后，带着崇拜的视线一路小跑追赶着，直到苏赫停下来时一个没刹住脚撞到他的背上，那个猫娘才揉了揉额头对着苏赫露出一个傻笑。

菲洛愣住了，隔着来往的人群看着苏赫与那个猫娘交谈，那个向来板着脸的家伙竟然也能对人不那么凶恶又不讲理。

不过也是，如果是像那个猫娘一样的人，肯定可以满足苏赫的虚荣心，有了这么一个愿意崇拜他的人，心情自然也不会差到哪里去。

“你还有什么要买的吗？”猫娘张望了一下市场的方向后指着那边说道，“市场人很多哦，不过我觉得如果是你的话肯定一下子就能挤过去了！”

苏赫也顺着指向瞥了一眼，然后便叹了口气说道，“算了，我买完东西会直接去船上的，你换条路先回去等我吧。”

猫娘像是有点恋恋不舍地点点头，“那你一定要快点哦，这可是你第一次跟商船吧，迟到了老大会生气的。”

苏赫点了点头便转身离开了，菲洛还在直愣愣地看着苏赫，直到人影不见时才松了口气低下头。

要跟商船出海吗？那看来苏赫已经找到了容身之所，而且也有了一个更符合他的要求的人，菲洛忽然撇撇嘴，又抬起头看了看刚刚的方向时，眉头却一下子皱起来了。

那个猫娘对着一个鲁加做了一个只有海盗会用的手势暗语，那个手势的最后还指了指苏赫离开的方向。

菲洛警觉起来，急忙跟上了那个鲁加离开的方向，一直绕到了锚场附近时才听到了隐隐约约的谈话声。

“这次的货物确定了？”

“跑不了，那小子一会儿会主动到船上的，只要他上了船，要卖去花街还是斗兽场还不都是一大笔钱。”

苏赫从昏迷中醒来了，他只记得自己按照那个缠了他半个月的猫娘的说法上了这艘商船，却在走进船舱后就被人敲了一闷棍。

嘴里缠着绷带手脚也被死死捆住，苏赫顺着窗户看了一眼外面，他本以为这艘船应该已经开出很远了，现在却意外的停在了一处还能隐约看见利姆萨罗敏萨的海湾里，而门外似乎一片寂静。

一想到自己又被骗了苏赫就一肚子火，在心里咒骂着艾欧泽亚的猫魅没一个好东西。安静了许久的门外忽然响起脚步声，苏赫急忙打起精神，可当门开了的时候，苏赫却一下子愣住了。

那个把自己骗上船的猫娘似乎被什么人挟持着站在门口，看到自己时便颤抖着说，“就……就是这里了。”

“啊，谢谢你把我带过来了。”

一声闷响过后，猫娘软绵绵地倒下了，菲洛收起牧杖站在门口，跨过猫娘的身体走过来，使劲在苏赫的脑门上拍了一巴掌。

“缺心眼，我不来救你你就要被人骗去卖屁股了。”

苏赫被这一巴掌打的有点懵，绑住嘴的绷带被解开时吼的第一句话就是，“我怎么可能是被操的那个！”

菲洛揶揄地打量了他一下，伸手戳了戳那对壮硕的胸肌嘲笑道，“卖到花街了还能由得了你来决定是操人还是被操？”

如果不是手脚还没被松绑苏赫早就气到想打人，但菲洛却在解开了绷带后就直接扑过来抱住他的脖子狠狠咬了一口他的嘴唇，然后才轻轻地舔着溢出的血痕，温顺得丝毫不像刚刚咬人的也是他一样。

“其他人呢？”

“打晕了。”菲洛抬起头来抵着苏赫的额头盯着他的双眼似乎有点委屈地说道，“他们拦着不让我见你。”

苏赫这才闻到空气中那一丝淡淡的血腥味顺着海风吹进来。他有点惊讶地看着菲洛开始蹭他的角，直到开始有点脸红了才有些尴尬地问，“那个……要不你先帮我解绑吧。”

“苏赫，我想做。”

苏赫吃惊地瞪着菲洛半天才结结巴巴地问，“啊？！你不是说……不对你现在就要在这？！”

“我知道，但是我等不及了，这是你的错。”菲洛的喘息的确有些不对劲，就像是刚吸过了芳香蝾螈油一样，他急切地解开长袍，坐在苏赫的胯上下意识地扭腰磨蹭着，让苏赫甚至隔着底裤都能感觉到臀缝间温热的湿气，然后可耻地硬起来了。

“给我解开吧，菲洛。”

低沉的话音吹进耳朵里，猫耳一下子塌下来，菲洛抬头看了看苏赫，抽出一柄小刀一下子挑断了捆住手脚的绳子，刚刚松开的手脚还有点酸麻，苏赫活动了一下手腕后直接翻身将菲洛压在了沙袋堆上。

“既然想我想到这么急不可耐为什么当初还要拒绝我，嗯？”

长袍被撩开，骨节分明的大手揉捏着圆润且弹性十足的屁股，菲洛趴在沙袋上顺着力道撅起屁股，听到苏赫的问题时犹豫了一下才小声说道，“将来你还是想成家生子怎么办？我甚至都不知道你为什么会愿意选择我，与其将来你后悔了，还不如我直接让你放弃这件事来的痛快……”

苏赫对这个回答有点无可奈何，但又不得不承认自己也在这一个多月里多次考虑过这个问题，只不过他没有说出口，反倒是扯下了菲洛的裤子在他屁股上不轻不重地打了一巴掌后追问道，“那怎么又决定来找我了？”

“当然是因为……因为……”

菲洛结巴了起来，吞吞吐吐了半天没有说出口，还在犹豫的时候屁股上多了一个淡淡的手印，苏赫故意凑到了他耳边，看着他眼神躲躲闪闪的样子忽然笑道，“难得能让我把你问住，答不上来就用身体告诉我好了。”

“等一下！……”

但对于苏赫来说只要是他决定要做的事从来都是等不了的，菲洛才刚想说点什么就被苏赫把脑袋扳过来用亲吻堵上嘴，一只手伸进长袍里随便在菲洛的屁股上抓了几下就扯掉了裤子，指尖在臀缝间一撩就蹭到了一手湿滑。

“我都不知道只是跟我接吻都能让你湿成这样，总是一副游刃有余的样子把我耍的团团转，到头来反倒还要比我还没有安全感吗？”

菲洛就这么由着苏赫随意把玩着他的屁股，手指时不时的揉开穴口，用指尖刮着柔软的内壁，直到菲洛忍不住扭着腰主动想把手指往里吸。

“里面也要……不要光是弄那里啦！我又不像你一样从小被部落里的人吹捧着长大……呜……我认识的人，都只会优先考虑自己的利益……”

菲洛说得断断续续的，在喘息与压抑不住的呻吟中被突然插到底的手指干上高潮，直到从失神中稍微恢复了些意识时，他忽然转头看着苏赫说道，“就连跟人上床都是为了生存，已经没有了族群的庇护独自一人在外谋生，这样的我哪还有追求爱情的资格。”

苏赫愣了一下，抽出了手指将人转了过来，渐渐地收紧手臂抱住菲洛，在他额头上亲了一口后轻声说道，“忘了我告诉过你的吗？你是我认定的对手，所以你已经足够优秀做我的月神了。”

菲洛沉默了一会儿忽然抬头有点疑惑地问，“虽然我上次就想问了……月神是什么意思？”

“诶？”苏赫愣了一下，一下子涨红了脸结巴了起来，“呃……那个……那个是我们草原的一种称呼……男性对自己的伴侣的……称呼。”

“诶——原来你那么早就已经有这些想法啦。”

苏赫被菲洛那一副挑着眉毛了然于胸的表情弄得有点恼羞成怒，所以立刻气势十足的解释道，“作为一个第一次上床的男人想要对被自己睡了的人负责有什么不对！我怎么知道你……你……”

“我只是跟你一夜情？噗……”

菲洛顺着他的意思把话补充完整，末了还没忍住笑出了声，苏赫一时气结干脆不再说话，却扳起了菲洛的腿一下子就插到底。

一个多月没有做过的身体确实有点吃不消一上来就被顶到底，以至于被撑开的痛感让他倒吸一口气，再没有刚刚那份得意，甚至还委屈巴巴地塌下了耳朵。

“你难道一直都自己没用过后面？”

菲洛没好气地丢了个白眼，摸了摸微微被撑起的小腹说，“我的手指头能跟你那个东西比吗？！你想干死我啊！”

苏赫挑着眉又狠狠顶了一下菲洛的屁股，看着对方一下子仰起头回不过神的样子不服气地说道，“对，反正都是你教我的，不喜欢也得忍着。”

也许这次比以往任何一次做爱都要爽得厉害，菲洛才觉得原来在不知不觉中只有这种简单粗暴却又无比热烈的做爱方式才更让自己有感觉，肉棒上的鳞几乎要刮伤了娇嫩的内腔一样，强烈的快感让菲洛高抬起腰迎着捣干的力道，纵情哭叫着让苏赫再用力一点，银发被汗水黏在唇角，长袍垫在身下皱成一团。

“苏赫……干死我吧，我喜欢你……”

苏赫看着菲洛已经爽到眼神涣散的样子笑了笑，凑到他耳边咬着菲洛的耳朵轻声问道，“是真心的还是只是一时冲动呢？”

他一边问着一边却按住了菲洛的后腰，抵在腺体上慢慢碾过，逼得菲洛挣扎着哭起来，要高潮时肉棒却又拔出来了。

“不回答我就不让你高潮，每次都是你压榨我，不能总让你只顾着自己爽。”

苏赫说得倒是一本正经，却又在菲洛夹起腿时硬是掰开他的腿，还在腿根内侧一路舔咬到屁股上，然后对着不断开合的软穴轻轻呵了一口气。

“真心的真心的！求你不要弄了……要疯了！”

菲洛这下哭得稀里哗啦的，不过苏赫不敢欺负得太过，刚刚也算是给之前一直是被戏耍的自己“报仇”了，所以就大方地扶好菲洛的腰一鼓作气插到底，慢慢享受着高潮中又会吸又会绞的内腔。

“苏赫……你真的不会后悔吗？”

菲洛吸了吸鼻子问出这句话时身体微微的有些发抖，苏赫便将他捞起来抱在怀里，揩去他脸上的眼泪又轻轻吻了一下他的额头。

“我不敢完全向你保证，但至少我长这么大从来没有为我自己做过的决定后悔过，既然是我自己的选择，我一定会负责到底的。”苏赫说着停顿了一下，像是想到了什么后忽然试探着问道，“菲洛，既然你并不打算要留在你的族群里，那就跟我一起回草原吧？”

苏赫一只手抱着菲洛一只手拿着牧杖和斧头从船仓里出来的时候才看到了一地出气多进气少的海盗，而且从断裂的桅杆和破口的围栏来看，显然菲洛下手的时候一点没有留情。

“你也不怕把他们打死了。”

苏赫有点心有余悸地看了一眼趴在自己身上不想动的菲洛，后者却只是懒洋洋地说道，“死了只能算他们活该啦，你可不是头一个被他们骗来卖掉的人。”

菲洛再次提起时苏赫才哭笑不得地想起自己差点就要卖屁股的事，这么一想反倒不再同情这些海盗，甚至还在路过刚刚骗自己说是回远东的船长时故意踩了他的手一脚。

海面上逐渐靠拢过来几艘黄衫队的船，一队人爬到船上看了看苏赫和菲洛又看了看地上的海盗，犹豫了一下后试探着问，“呃……我们接到举报说这艘船上有人从事非法的人口贩卖，你已经把你的同伴救出来了？”

“我才是差点被卖的那个。”

“那谁把他们打倒的？？”

苏赫扬起下巴示意了一下软趴趴地抱着自己的菲洛理直气壮地说，“他喽。”

当他们半个月后回到了太阳神草原时，苏赫第一件事就是宣布了自己的月神，尽管对象是一个异族的男人，但既然是苏赫的决定，尤其是听说菲洛是一个还挺厉害的白魔时，大家也就高高兴兴地为菲洛准备起了接风的晚宴。

“既然是个白魔，不如你明天去见见长兄吧，记得带上你的月神。”

苏赫有点莫名其妙地看了看菲洛，最终还是懵懵懂懂地对部落里的朋友点了点头，结果收到了意外的消息时脸上立刻露出了一个无比得意的坏笑。

他第二天一早就拉着菲洛上了晨曦王座，看到玛格奈露出一脸不耐烦的表情时忽然神神秘秘地笑了笑。

“听说在我没回来的时候你追求过一个猫魅想让她做你的月神吧，不过最后失败了。”苏赫说道一半时拉起菲洛的手得意洋洋地仰起头继续说，“向你介绍一下，这是我的月神，哎呀，其实猫魅也没有很难追求的嘛，所以虽然那达慕大赛你赢了我，但是你单身呀！顺便一提菲洛可是个非——常优秀的治疗哦！”

他说着眼看坐在王座上的人已经气得要抄起武器时立刻见好就收，准备脚底抹油拉着菲洛就往外跑，却没想到菲洛忽然有些费解地问道，“我还以为他是因为丑才被拒绝，难道……是因为快？”

“你们两个！……都给老子站住！！”


End file.
